Season 1
The first season of House of Anubis a British-American-Belgian mystery televison series that premiered in the United States on January 1, 2011. The series is based on the Dutch-Belgian series, Het Huis Anubis, and is the first soap opera created by Nickelodeon. In the United Kingdom and Ireland the series aired on February 25, 2011, and in Asia on April 1, 2011. The season was filmed from July 2010 to December 2010 in Liverpool. Each episode of the season consists of two eleven minute segments and is broadcasted in a five-day-a week format. The season has two hour long specials: the premiere and finale, which both contained five segments. C Plot Nina Martin moves to Anubis House the same day one of the students, Joy Mercer, disappears. Joy's roommate, Patricia Williamson, is furious and determined to prove Nina did something to Joy. Nina and the only person who's been nice to her in England, Fabian Rutter, begin to uncover the mystery of the house. They find a key in the stairs, and a puzzle piece. An old woman named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe tries to help them on their quest. When Amber Millington, another Anubis Student, catches Nina trying to solve a puzzle piece in the bathroom, she joins up with Nina and Fabian to try to solve the mystery, calling them "Sibuna". While Sibuna is solving the mystery, Patricia teams up with a man named Rufus Zeno, a P.I. who says he wants to find Joy. Nina and Patricia then witness Victor putting an unconscious Rufus into the back of a van and Patricia joins Sibuna. Sibuna slowly uncovers more clues, is joined by housemate Alfie Lewis, and discovers that Joy is the "Chosen One", and Victor and the teachers are protecting her from Rufus, who turns out to be evil. In the end, Sibuna is joined by their housemate, Jerome Clarke, who had inadvertently been giving Rufus the information he needed to trap Sibuna. Rufus holds Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome hostage in the school during prom, they escape by throwing a hour-glass full of poisonous sand flies at Rufus. They get to the house in time for Nina, who discovers she's the Chosen One, not Joy, to put the Cup of Ankh together. Rufus then comes back and drinks the elixir from it and runs away. Fabian then reveals that that was a fake elixir, and he had dumped out the real elixir earlier that night. Nina then hides that Cup while everyone else is at prom, when she arrives Amber crowns her and Fabian prom king and queen and they kiss, and we see the Cup of Ankh hidden under the stage. CastEdit Main CastEdit Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer Recurring CastEdit Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. Rita Davies as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann Julia Deakin as Ms. Daphne Andrews Paul Anthony-Barber as Mr. Eric Sweet Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno